Life Full Of Surprises
by bluecageprincess
Summary: Lucy,Levy,and Wendy were kicked out of their team. Being told weak and useless,they decided to train and get their revenge. While their were on training,they met Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura. Will love blossom? Or will Team Natsu break their relationship and take her back to Fairy Tail? This is my first fanfic! Please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE FULL OF SURPRISES**

Chapter 1: Suffering alone.

Nakama. A very precious beings to Fairy Tail. But now that Fairy Tail is in crisis and needed strong mages and money,they started to threw weaklings in Fairy Tail and view them as trashes. This is the story on how did we became unseparable by anything or anyone.

"Good morning!"Lucy said as ahe walked in the guild that she cherished. There were no respond except from Wendy,Levy,and Charle. Lucy,Wendy,and Levy were ignored these past few months. They became very close.

Lucy went to Team Natsu and greeted them,but instead she was welcomed by an unpleasant aura. Erza was off somewhere doing mission. So she wasn't there.

"Lucy,we need you and Wendy out off our team."Natsu said with no regret at all,instead he grinned.

"Why?"Lucy asked,since the past few months she was ignored,she trained herself to predict enemies movementes and be an actor.

"Because you're weak."Gray answered with bitterness in his voice.

"I see. So Lisanna will replace us,right?"Lucy asked again.

"Yeah! Of course! She's strong,unlike you!"Natsu said happily.

"Natsu's right. You're weak."Gray continued.

"We're OK! We knew it!"Lucy said hiding her sadness that Gray,her crush himself would say that to her.

"Really? You're the best,Luce!"Natsu shouted, then he went to Mirajane to tell his good news that will bring suffer to Fairy Tail in the future.

"Lucy."Gray called.

"The guild's motto was changed,the one who are strong will get pleasure,weaklings will suffer. Master didn't know this,because he's too busy. What a trash this guild had become."Lucy said lifelessly at Gray. Gray felt guilty and wanted to say something,but Lucy cut him off.

"I'll quit this trash guild with Wendy and Levy. They'll suffer too if they stay here much longer."Lucy said,then she heard Levy screamed and cried.

"They suffer sooner than I thought."Lucy said "See Gray? I've changed because you guys ignored me. Levy suffer because of you guys too." Then Lucy walked to Levy and comforted her.

~) Levy's side(~

After Lucy greeted Levy and Wendy,Droy called Levy.

"What is it,Droy?"Levy asked

"Gajeel will join Tean Shadow Gear while you will be kicked out."Droy said excited

"Did Gajeel approved? Did Jet know? Why?"Levy asked holding her tears back.

"Gajeel approved. Jet doesn't know yet,but he'll be happy if he knew,I think. And it's all because you're weak."said Droy.

"That's right,bookworm. I don't even know the reason why you were born. You're useless."Gajeel said plainly.

"NO!NO!NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"Levy shouted histerically,she went in the guild. Then Lucy stopped her.

"What's wrong?"Lucy asked concern,tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I was kicked out of the team,Jet doesn't know. Gajeel said that I'm useless,and he said he don't even know why I were born. Droy said that I was weak."Levy explained "Even though I love Gajeel..."

"I'm sorry,Levy-san. I can't do anything to help you."Wendy apologized.

"It's okay."Levy answered "Lu-chan,why were you crying?"

"Wendy and I got kicked out of the team."Lucy cried "Natsu seems very happy,Gray too. Let's quit Fairy Tail. Quit this worthless trash guild."

"I agree."Wendy said with hatred and angriness in her voice. Wendy had changed in a few minutes.

"Yeah. Get stronger and revenge."Levy said

"That's the spirit! I've calculate that this might happend,so I made a training plan. Let's tell Makarov."Lucy tensed.

They walked to Makarov's office. They were welcomed warmly by Makarov. They felt guilty,because Makarov is a nice and kind person. He was like a father to them.

"What is it,my child?"Makarov asked the trio.

"We want to quit Fairy Tail."Lucy said lifelessly while tears fell down her cheeks.

Makarov was wide-eyed. "Who is it that hurt you?"

"Team Natsu and Shadow Gear. They called us weaklings and kicked us out."Levy answered sobbing.

"We will return,but as a different person. To seek revenge. Please understand,Master."Wendy gritted her teeth.

"I understand."Makarov said. Then they exited the room.

"You bitch! You hurted Lisanna!"Natsu shouted

"What!?"Lucy said shocked. "I didn't do anything!"

"Don't lie!"Natsu shouted as he punched Lucy on the face. Making lucy to be thrown to the wall. Levy and Wendy went into the defensive mode.

"Roar of the Cloudy Sky Dragon!"shouted Wendy as a purple black-ish roar went to Natsu. It hitted Natsu right on the face. Natsu was damaged badly and rested in the infirmary. Everyone was shocked at how powerful Wendy was. She defeated Natsu with a single roar.

"That's amazing,Wendy! Would you join Team Shadow Gear?"Droy asked hopefully.

"Join you? _Tsk _Why would I join weaklings like you? We aren't part of Fairy Tail."Wendy answered coldly. Everyone were shocked. The pure and innocent Wendy turned into a hateful and cruel person.

"Why are you shocked at your masterpiece?"Lucy said rising up and smiled a sly smile.

"Master piece?"Mirajane asked confused.

"You changed the three of us into a totally different person."Lucy answered grinning madly.

"What do you mean?"Gray asked shaking in fear

"Oh? Now Gray FullBASTARD is scared?"Lucy mocked Gray.

"Well,well,well... You are all tempting,you know!"Levy giggled then grinning madly.

"Levy?"Droy called out in fear "What do you mean by that?"

"You are all tempting me to kill you all!"Levy said laughing madly."Oh,this is too much fun!"

"Quit it,Levy..."Lucy said smirking "We only trying to give them a warning,what do you think the warning is?"

"Death of someone."Levy said grinning widely

Everyone gasped. They didn't even recognize them anymore. They still hoped that Wendy wasn't like that.

"Now,how about Laki?"Wendy suggested

Everyone gasped again. The Wendy they knew wasn't there. What changed them? They thought. Wendy waved her hand and Laki was sorrounded by a black mist. The next thing they knew,Laki disappeared.

"Wendy...You killed...Laki.."Natsu said disbelieving what he witnessed.

"How about another member?"Lucy asked

"Of course."Levy said

"Let's hunt them down.."Wendy grinned


	2. Chapter 2:Laki and Juvia

Chapter 2:Laki and Juvia

"No,don't hunt them down...yet,"Lucy said

"Yeah,it won't be fun!"Levy pouted

"As long as we get our revenge it's okay!"Wendy smiled

Makarov didn't know anything about this,he was sobbing in his office.

"Juvia,you're next,"Levy said

"Juvia understand! Juvia is at blame for ignoring Lucy,Levy,and Wendy,"Juvia said with determination.

"Good girl,"Lucy smiled

The same thing happend to Juvia. Levy chanted a spell then a black mist sorrounded her and Juvia disappeared.

"NO!"Lisanna cried "It's all my fault!"

"Brace yourself Lisanna,"Mirajane tried to calm her sister. Mirajane looked at Lucy with pleading eyes. Suddenly,Mirajane's and Lisanna's eyes widen. Then they nodded their head. Lucy smiled in satisfication.

"I think it's enough guys,"Lucy said "Time to go."

"LUCY! LEVY! WENDY!"Natsu shouted. This made Makarov went out of his office. Seeing his childs crying of desperate and guilty.

"What happend?"Makarov asked. Lucy teleported to Makarov and whisper something to him. Makarov nodded.

"Till we meet again,Fairy Tail,"Levy said,then they were disappearing into dust.

They appeared on a mountain. The spot is desserted and they casted a spell around the spot so no one could disturb them.

"Laki,Juvia! Are you okay?"Lucy asked concern

"Yes!"They answered at the same time

"Thanks for your help."Wendy said

"You were quite the actor back in Fairy Tail just now,"Laki commented surprised.

"Thanks,"Lucy said simply. Suddenly,Levy and Wendy screamed.

"What is it?"Laki asked concern

"Are you okay?"Juvia asked concern too

"This is the side effect,we didn't complete our magic yet. But we can complete it around two more weeks,"Lucy explained to Laki and Juvia.

"But are they really okay?"Laki asked making sure

"Yeah...only tremendous pain for a while,"Lucy said

"I'm okay now!"Wendy was healed faster than Levy,because she was after all,a sky dragon slayer.

"Let's decide what type of new magic we will learn?"Lucy asked to the rest.

"Let me rewind the time when we made this plan,"Levy said

"Agree,"said Lucy,Wendy,Laki,and Juvia.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Lucy,why are you alone?"Laki asked curious_

"_The whole guild ignore me only because I'm weak,"Lucy answered weakly,tears fell down her cheeks_

"_That's terrible! Love-rival is not weak!"Juvia said shocked at what she just heard._

"_It's true,slowly,they'll forget us,"Levy said_

"_How about we make a plan?"Laki suggested_

"_Good idea!"Wendy complimented_

_After hours of discussing,they decided that they will learn new magic. They went home while thinking very hard about the new magic they will learn._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Earth magic!"Laki said

"Fire and Ice magic,"Juvia smiled

"All types of Sky magic and Doll magic,"Wendy replied

"Solid Script and History,"Levy said

"I don't mean to be greedy but Time,Pressure,and Mess Magic,"Lucy replied "Wendy add Plantae magic,Levy add Lullaby,Laki add Gravity,and Juvia is okay."

"Deal!"they shouted at the same time

"Let's go and get our teachers!"Lucy said

-AT FAIRY TAIL—

"Ha! I bet those traitors can only talk! Sorry,I just remembered!"Natsu shouted

"What do you mean by Lucy hurting me?"Lisanna asked

"Lucy hurted your feelings,right?"Natsu asked confused

"No! Who told you that?"Lisanna was shocked

"You! Yesterday,in the park!"Natsu was very confused

"I'm helping Mira-nee washing the dishes yesterday! And I clearly didn't go to the park!"Lisanna shouted

"What!? Then who told me that?"Natsu said shocked

"Me,"said a stranger

"Who are you and why did you do that?"Natsu hissed

"TO CRUSH FAIRY TAIL!" The man shouted

"YOU! You are the one that I and Lucy rejected!"Lisanna shouted in shock "Lucy rejected you then you confessed to me and I rejected you too!"

"Yes,for that! I revenge!"the man shouted

"Why you!"Natsu said as he punched the man unconscious. "Let's go get Lucy and explain all this misunderstanding!"

"It's useless,"Makarov said "You hurt her by calling her weak,useless,and kicked her out of the team."

"But-"Gray lost words

"How do we explain to Erza about this matter?"Mirajane sighed deeply

"I'm back!"Erza shouted

"ERZA!?"Natsu and Gray yelled in fear,while the others shivered in fear.

"Lucy,Wendy,and Levy quit the guild. Natsu and Gray called her weak,and useless. Then a man who love her and me tricked Natsu. Laki and Juvia were killed by Wendy and Levy."Lisanna explained

"WHAT!?"Erza was beyond furious "She's our nakama! How could you treat her that way! I was away for only a few months! And this is what happend!?"

"Sorry,"Lisanna whispered then bursted into tears.

"It's okay,Lisanna. You aren't the only one at blame,"said Mirajane concern

-BACK WITH LUCY—

"Hey,Lu-chan. Are what we're doing right? I kinda felt guilty making them...you,know!"Levy whispered

"Guess we have no choice. Make them pay,or we suffer."Lucy said "But we're still too soft."

"Agree!"Wendy yelled "We need to get rid of it."

"We're here! Be careful! They are monsters,let your guard down a little then you're as good as dead,"Lucy warned.

"OK!"shouted Juvia,Laki,Wendy,and Levy nervous

'Just what kind of teacher are they?'Levy thought

'The best way to be strong is to learn from the monster itself! I still have many to learn from you,Lucy-sama!'Wendy thought smiling happily

'Don't let your guard down! Don't let your guard down!'Laki and Juvia repeated that words like it were a spell.

"Let' go in. Ready?"Lucy asked a liitle nervous

"Yeah!"Wendy and Levy answered excitingly while Laki and Juvia answered nervously.

"Oh! It seems like we have guests,"said a lady with short green hair and a deep green eyes.

"If it isn't Lucifer or should I say Luciana?"said another lady with purple wavy hair and deep orange eyes.

"It's been very long since we last met. You're the same as usual except for your increasing magical energy,"Lucy replied a little bit amused.

"I believe it's been 7 years or so,"said the green hair lady.

"Glad to see you guys again,Foret,Lilia. Where are the others?"Lucy said searching for 'the others'.

"They're off doing their job,"Lilia answered "And who might they be? You should've introduce them first."

"Oh,right! They are here to study more magic,"Lucy smiled

"I'm Lilia Nachternis. Nice to meet you,"Lilia bowed

'So the purple hair lady's name is Lilia...'Wendy thought

"I'm Foret Lysterre. It's a pleasure to meet you all,"said Foret observing them one by one

"Yes,it's a pleasure to meet someone as skilled as you,"Levy said as she bow down to her knees

"Thank you for you praise,let's get to the point. The reason why you are here,"Lilia said gesturing them to sit on the elegant-looking brown comfy couch

"I need you to train them. But not too serious,you know that we're different from them. The way we got this strong,is different from them,"Lucy said

"Yes,I'm aware that they can't be trained that harsh. Want some tea?"Foret offered

"Earl Grey please,"Lucy smiled softly

"As usual,your choices are excellent,"Lilia commented

"Now,you guys will be interview by them. Answer every single question honestly,"Lucy commanded

"Got it!"They answered in unison

"To make it quicker,you all will be interview in different rooms. Answer honestly,"Foret guided them to their interview rooms while Lilia and Lucy stay behind to chat.

"It's been long since you brought companions,"Lilia said as she took a sip of her tea.

"They are a little different from others. I find them interesting. Especially when they changed this much because of their beloved,"Lucy stated while observing her sorroundings "This place is still the same."

"That can make them stronger than before. We decided that if we want to change this room,we have to do it together,"Lilia smiled

"It's up to them now. Wether they can survive the interview or they just end their legacy up till here only,"Lucy said as she gave off a lifeless look.

"Yes,it's up to them now,"Lilia said taking a sip of her tea "This interview is no ordinary interview,once you made a mistake,that will be the last thing you do."

* * *

Sorry if I make a mistake! This is my first fic,so I hope you like it! Plz PM me to share your ideas! And thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail!


	3. Chapter 3:Wendy's interview

Chapter 3:Wendy's Interview

"Hey guys. Remeber to beware and answer the questions honestly. Don't you dare to break those two,"Laki warned.

"I realized. We must keep that in mind!"Levy whispered.

"Juvia agree! Let's do this!"Juvia said very nervous.

"Lucy-sama's word may have a clue in it. Like a poem that have clue!" Wendy shared her thought.

"This is Wendy's room,"Foret pointed to a sky blue door with a few colorful streaks. The door was sorrounded by magic. Wendy stepped in and said "We must pass! Let's celebrate it later!"

"Yeah!"Shouted the rest in unison.

Wendy was sent to a room where most of it are blue,just like the sky. _'Is this the interview room? Lucy-sama told us to always beware and answer the questions honestly. I must be careful of every word that I speak!' _Wendy thought carefully. She decided to look around the area and observe. She began to be suspicoius because there was no one around. Only her and the plants. _'PLANTS!'_ Wendy thought _'The plants may be a hiding mage! But how to make sure that it's a hiding mage?'_ Wendy sat down on a huge rock and began to think again about the interview. _'First think about this hiding mage topic then match it with this situation. Like thinking about a classified matter then think match it with the main classification! Luckily I learn how to think this way by observing Lucy-sama! Lucy-sama is my light! My Goddess! I'm glad that I met Lucy-sama. She's everything for me. Now,it's time for me to make Lucy-sama proud!'_ Wendy smiled then laughing happily.

"Why are you smiling like that?"a voice interupted her thoughts. Wendy gasped,then she cried.

"Um... Why are you um.. crying?"the voice asked her confused. She was just asking what was she smiling about.

"You _hick_ must've thought _hick_ that I'm _hick_ a weirdo!"Wendy answered between cries.

"No! Why would I? Now please stop crying!"the voice shouted while watching Wendy from a hidden place.

"Where are you?"Wendy said wiping her tears away.

"I'm responsible for your interview,"The voice answered.

"Introduce yourself then I will answer all your question. I will ask you a few question too,"Wendy smiled.

"I'm Neila Izaera. Who are you and your magic is?"Neila asked but still hid in her hiding place.

"I'm Wendy Marvell and I use Sky magic,"Wendy answered truthfully because she remembered Lucy's words.

Q2:"What is your life purpose?"

A2:"That's hard to answer. I live my life to the fullest and I want to be like Lucy-sama. I think it's to fulfill my role. The reason why I'm born. Every person must have at least one reason,right?"

Q3: "Why do you want to be stronger?"

A3: "Because I want to prove myself worthy to everyone and to make Lucy-sama proud of me"

Q4: "Will you sacrifice everything for Lucy?"

A4: "If she's in the path that I refer to the be right,then yes of course! I would gladly do that. But if she doesn't want it,then I won't do that."

Q5: "What is your desire?"

A5: "My desire? That's another hard question. Let me think first... I think my desire is to live happily with Lucy-sama and our other loyal comrades,real comrades,real loyal best friend. And our friendship will last forever and ever."

Q6: "What will you do if you're left alone?"

A6: "I would either go and follow them or I will live my life or get my revenge. It's up to them though. But I highly doubt that something like that will happen."

"What will you do if I end my question now,which is true?"Nelia asked

"I will ask you questions. You wouldn't mind,would you? Besides,it's more fair that way,"Wendy smiled

"Of course! What are your questions?"Nelia asked back.

Q1:"What are your characteristics and personalities?"

A1: "I have brown hair,and blue eyes. I'm well...kinda childish. Okay,I admit it. I'm childish."

Q2: "What is your magic?"

A2: "Plantae,Sky..."

Q3: "What is your favorite plant?"

A3: "Lotus,Water Lily."

Q4: "What should I do to pass this interview?"

A4: "Find me and take a colud-like doll."

Q5:"You're very dense aren't you?"

A5: "I suppose that's true."

Q6: "Give me a hint to your cloud-like doll."

Q6: "It's hidden in the essence of the thing. My magic is Plantae therefore,you may not go against me. The hidden riddle game starts. And Lotus is pretty."

'_Plantae? She's hidden in one of these plants! Water plant!'_Then Wendy rushed to a pond and see the water refelection. _'Sky!'_

"I know you're there,Nelia!"Wendy shouted

"You got me,"Nelia said as she appeared in front of Wendy.

'She's pretty!'Wendy thought. A girl 3 years older than her with her brown and medium length hair was tied to 2 ponytails. Her beautiful deep blue eyes were staring at Wendy with interest.

"Now the doll. Find it quick! You have 15 minutes to find it!"Nelia said as she smiled sweetly to Wendy.

"Alright!"Wendy said then back to her thoughts. 'Sky... Think like Lucy-sama! Think like Lucy-sama!'Wendy thought it like it was a spell. 'Lucy-sama taught me to observe my sorroundings. Sky...Water reflection...Cloud-like doll...'After thinking for five minutes Wendy realized 'The cloud-like doll must've been hidden in the reflection! But how to get it? Use Sky Magic and wipe the spell that protect the doll away! Good job Wendy! Lucy-sama must've be proud!' Wendy didn't hesitated,she immediately use her Sky Dragon Roar to wipe the spell away. And she found the doll flying on the air.

"Good job! You pass!"Nelia said then they appeared in the waiting room. "Wait here for the rest of your friends." Then Nelia disappeared to report to Foret,Lilia,and Lucy a.k.a. Luciana.


	4. Levy's Interview

Chapter 4:Levy's Interview

After Foret lead Wendy to her interview room. Levy began to be more nervous. _'Who's next? Who's next? Is it me? What should I do? What will happen there? Lu-chan said that these people are monsters! What will they do to me? If I pass,am I safe? If I don't,I don't think I'll be safe...Oh,Lu-chan! What will you do in times like this? Wait. Since Lu-chan has changed,she probably will act soo casual that it looks like nothing will happen. And how did she changed that much and that fast? I guess it's a part of her,that's why she can change this much and this fast!'_ Levy thought while walking around in a circle.

"I guess she's feeling very nervous right now,"Foret said casually like it was bound to happen.

"Y-Yeah... I g-guess so,"Laki said sweat-dropped.

"Juvia thinks that Levy-san need to calm herself down and relax,"Juvia said with a straight face.

"You're one to talk. Look at how you walk! Your body is so stiff! And you're shivering!"Laki commented.

"Juvia's body react on it's own! And are we still far?"Juvia asked Foret with a nervous face.

"No,it's near. Be patient,all right?"Foret smiled.

"Um... What will happen if we don't pass the interview?"Levy asked curious yet afarid.

"You'll die,"Foret answered simply.

"EH!?"they shouted in unison.

"You girls need to keep your temper down. Once you're proven to be one of the strongest,you have to act like a princess,you know?"Foret face them with a plain look "I kinda pity you. When your mentor gets seriously angry,there's no stopping her. Unless we want to ofcourse. So don't make your mentor mad,Levy!"

"Y-Yes,Maam!"Levy immediately answered.

"Hey,it's time for you to get in,Levy!"Foret sang

"Alright! I have to pass! Wish me luck guys!"Levy shouted as she begin her fearsome interview.

Levy appeared in a room full of things. There are many instruments,history books,and dolls which are as big as her. The room have two temperature,which are hot and cold. A part of the room is full of ice,while the other is full of fire. Levy was standing between the two parts,which is warm. _'Fire and Ice. It reminds me with those bastards! I'll get stronger in no time and get our revenge! I will surely beat the crap out of them! I'll never forget those betrayals they made! Giving me a never cure-able wound. I will make them feel the same! No! Even worse!'_ Levy thought as she gave off an aura filled with hatred. She didn't notice that someone was watching her from a far. She decided to wait for Levy to call her. _'It's better this way. Make her realize my presence and be aware of her situation. It is needed in a battle,' _the mysterious mentor thought.

Levy thought for hours. She felt like something was off. 'There must've been some clues here! Fire and Ice... Opposite. History books... Knowledge? Doll... Is it a mgic that control dolls? Will it chase me!? Lu-chan! This interview is horrible! You're right! This place is full of monsters!' Levy mentally slapped herself. 'NO! I must pass this interview! For our sake! Now,get back to think. I can be controlled by instruments...so I have to avoid hearing them. Fire and Ice could have been another meaning! Like in novels! Ice means cold or a side that is not able to reach like cold-hearted. Fire means warm or easy to reach like kind. If I think of it,warm is like a border to me. Border. That's it! Maybe I'm not allowed to lose my cool!' Levy thought that she already figured the interview out.

She waited for hours. But nobody show up. It's twelve hours already!_ 'Why didn't anything or anyone suspicious appear? Is this to test me? I must think a way to make my mentor appear! Should I call him or her? Or should I wait for him or her? I've waited,I think it's time for me to try call for my mentor!'_ Levy stood up and catch her breath,ready to shout.

"Show yourself! I've waited for hours! And I don't really like waiting except it is needed!" Levy shouted irritated.

"Good! If you didn't shout like that,I may would've left you alone and never come back!" the mysterious mentor shouted irritated. She've waited for hours!

"Oh! Is that so? I'm glad I shouted,"Levy said shocked.

"I'm going to ask you question,all right?"The mentor said.

"One question. May I ask something about you in return? Cause I'm very curious about you,"Levy whispered.

"Sure. I think it's more fair that way,"the mentor said.

'_Okay? This is where your test starts!'_ Levy thought as she tried to hid her nervousness.

Q1: Who is it that you hate?

A1: Natsu,Gray,Gajeel,Lisanna,and everyone at Fairy Tail!

Q2:What type of magic do you use?

A2:Solid Script.

Q3:How strong are you?

A3:Weak. Not even able to defeat one other opponent from other guild. That's very shameful.

"Good,now search a piece of ice and a bottle of fire hidden in the room," the mentor said obvoiusly bored yet irritated.

"Okay,"Levy said as she went into the icy part of the room. 'Books!'Levy thought. She chanted some spells and the books are now forming a circle around her. _'All I have to do is put all of these informations in my head!' _Levy chanted a spell. Her body began to glow and she felt painful. _'We really have to complete these spells!'_ Levy thought shouting mentally. 'Got it!'

Levy chanted some spells and she found the ice piece. "Yes! Now the bottle of fire is left!" Levy squealed.

"Ten more minutes,"the mentor said.

"The HECK!? I've gotta do this quicker!"Levy shouted. She did the same to the hot part of the room. "Got it!"Levy shouted in satisfication. But the items started to glow.

"Did you really think that the interview will be that easy?" the mentor chuckled "In your dream!"

"EH!? What happend!?"Levy said as she appeared in a room that was blank. Suddenly,the room became Fairy Tail's guild hall. _'They are testing my patience and control,huh? I won't give up that easily! I'll prove to everybody that I'm not weak! I'm strong!'_ Levy mentally shouted. It did help her even though it's only a little. She saw Gajeel kissing other girls,Natsu and Gray kissing Lisanna and the others talked bad about Lucy,Wendy and her. Levy felt her hatred grew more and more. There's no stopping it,it's too late. Levy released dark magic without realizing it.

"From the ashes I was born. From the pain,I was reborn. I contract to serve Luciana Feltia. Therefore,hear my call and grant me power!Lullaby!" Levy chanted. (AN: In this story,Lucy changed her name into Luciana Feltia.)

The room began to crumble, and the room became all white.

"You pass,"the mentor said. "I'm Nina Soleil." They went in a room and saw Wendy.

"Wendy! Did you pass too?"Levy asked.

"Yeah! Now let's wait for the rest,Levy-chan!" Wendy said in relief.

"I'll leave you both here,"Nina said then disappeared.

"I hope the others made it as well,"Levy hoped.

"Yes,let's just hope for the best,"Wendy agreed.

* * *

StoryloverMikki:

Thx for your idea! But I've never visited London. ( ._. ) I'm afraid if I'm wrong, people who lives in London will get mad. Sorry! How about in a fiction country? Thx for your support! I feel recharged!

ZodiacsMystery:

Please be patient! You actually made me all fire up!(Kinda like Natsu!) But don't worry,it will come later! ;)

Matt:

Laki is a girl that lives in Fairy Hills. She has purple hair and she also wear glasses. And I didn't mistake her for Loki. I'm not that reckless. And I hate people that discourage others! You don't need to be so cruel! I'm a honest and emotional person. So I like to say my opinion straight. I don't like lying and kept something unpleasant within me. So I feel relief that I'm able to let you know what I feel.

Hirota Mizuki:

Thanks for your comment! I'm happy that I can write a story that please my readers!

WolfDragon0:

Thank you! I will try harder!

iiAnimeLover:

Thx! I agree that they deserve someone better.

Kupuruu:

Gotcha! I'm not that cruel... Thx for your compliment anyway!

OpenOtaku:

You think so? I'm flattered... Plz continue supporting my story... :)

LittleMissFubuki-Otakuu:

Thx! I'm glad that you like my idea... I needed great courage to join and post my story... I'm afraid that people don't like it. But I'm glad that you and the others like it!

I'm glad that you like it! Sorry for any mistake that I did. And I don't own Fairy Tail... :)


End file.
